


Vengeance is Mine, Baby

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BTVS6, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Wedding from Hell, Anya discovers that Buffy has a vengeance spell placed on her.  The spell originates from Los Angeles.  What other surprises are in store for Spike and Buffy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very first stories in the fandom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

"This is really a very typical vengeance spell," Anya informed the rest of the room and unknowingly Spike and Dawn, "It numbs and twists all the love that a person is feeling except towards one person. It might explain why you have felt so bad since you came back. It isn't new. I would say someone did it to you before you died. You probably didn't feel it before because we were all so busy with Glory. Usually the first sexual contact the person has after the spell is cast causes the spell to activate. And the more you touch anyone not the original subject of the spell, the number and twisted things become."

Spike and Dawn noisily came into the living room, not wanting anyone to know they had been eavesdropping. Spike leaned against the wall while he looked at the occupants of the room. Red and Glenda were on opposite ends of the couch with the Slayer between them, her eyes closed, rubbing her forehead.. Demon-girl was in one of the wingback chairs, and Dawn had settled into the other.

"Can you think of a time when your feelings for the opposite sex changed drastically?" continued Anya. 

Buffy nodded, opened her eyes and looked at Spike. She knew exactly when her feeling started to warp out of control. And when she caught Spike's eye, she bet her last dollar he knew, too. "How sure are you that it was your ho that came to visit last year?" the Slayer asked him.

"Pretty sure. Why do you ask, Slayer?"

"I...I shouldn't have had such a drastic reaction to 'The Incident', which wasn't exactly sexual, but the content...." Buffy put her forefingers in the air and did quote marks when she said 'The Incident'. Then her eyes widened. After Glory had beaten Spike damn near to death, Buffy had kissed him. That had been the first sexual contact she had after 'The Incident'. Her hand went to her lips, and she gasped. 

Spike's eyes widened too. He knew exactly what she had been thinking.

"Oh, oh, um...I...Tara can do a locater spell and find out where it orginated from," piped up Willow. Everyone looked at Tara and she did a shy nod of her head. 

A fast trip to her dorm room and she was back just before dusk. Tara and Willow set up the spell components. They put down a map of the United States on the floor and Tara began chanting. Almost immediately a small scorch mark appeared over Los Angeles, CA. Everyone in the room stared at the map.

"Angel," whispered Buffy, her eyes immediately going up to Spike's face, "Do you think Dru told him and he got mad?"

"Could be. But wouldn't he have stormed here to dust me and save the Slayer from the Big Bad?" pondered Spike, "I say we all pile into the Desoto and take a road trip to see Peaches. Get this all straightened out, right and proper. Be back in 30 minutes, ladies. Be ready to go." All the women nodded. "Pack light. I got some extra dosh, we'll pick up what we need once we hit LA."

Buffy, Dawn and Willow got small bags together, just the essentials. Anya popped out and back with her bag. The only one needing anything was Tara. The ladies were sure that Spike would stop and let her get some stuff from her dorm room. Right on time, Spike pulled up with his Desoto. Tara, Willow and Anya piled in the back, with Buffy and Dawn in the front with Spike. Buffy sat in the middle. 

Spike pulled up outside Tara's dorm. She hurried in, grabbed what she needed and was back in less than 10 minutes. As soon as they were speeding down the highway, the ones in the car that usually slept at night had fallen asleep, leaving only the vampire and the Slayer awake.

"I'm so sorry, Spike," Buffy whispered, putting her hand on his knee. She felt a great need to apologize to the vampire sitting next to her. Buffy wondered exactly how much of her actions and reactions were because of some stupid spell apparently put on her by Angel. Her anger with Angel was great and terrible. She was tempted to wake up Anya to exact her own vengeance towards her former lover.

"Me, too, Buffy. Just wish I had noticed it myself." Spike dropped his hand off the wheel and squeezed the hand on his knee. He too was going over their actions and reactions in his head.

"It wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have believed you." Buffy squeezed his hand back, " I'm surprised that Tara didn't find it when she checked me out a few months ago."

"You had Glenda check you out? What for?" Spike asked, giving the Slayer a sideways glance.

"When your chip didn't work on me anymore, I wanted to know if... I came back wrong."

"Buffy..." Spike sighed, "That was a stupid thing for me to say. I'm sorry. What you were saying though, just pushed my buttons. Sod it all, probably the stupid vengeance spell making you say those things though. Get a bit of kip, luv. This should be an interestin' trip to say the least."

"Are we okay, Spike? William?" Buffy asked. She desperately needed to know that she hadn't damaged things beyond repair.

"Yeah, baby, we're okay." Spike reassured her.

Buffy laid her head on Spike's shoulder and was soon dozing, but she was soon awakened when Spike announced they were at the Hyperion hotel. Everyone in the car took a deep breath, but before they could exit the car, Buffy made an announcement. "Spike's ours, ladies. Ours! We claim him. Angel seems to like to beat up my boyfriends, and I don't want Spike hurt."

The reactions of the others were swift in coming. Dawn squealed as she hugged Buffy. Tara smiled knowingly. Anya and Willow said at the same time, "Spike's your boyfriend?" 

Spike looked at Buffy in amazement, "You claim me, Slayer?" 

"Yup, and when we get rid of this ridiculous spell, we will do it good and proper." Buffy winked. 

"You love him, don't you?" asked Willow. She was surprised that Buffy was being so revealing with her feelings. It was so unlike the Slayer to come out of her denial.

"I think so. I know it seems like I don't listen during research and stuff, but I really do. I'm smart enough to figure out if I didn't feel anything for Spike that the stupid spell wouldn't have worked. I want it gone so I know for sure." The Slayer gave a little smile while she shrugged her shoulders.

"How long have you two been together?" asked Anya. "Were there lots and lots of orgasms? We need the details. Vampires have lots of stamina." 

Buffy blushed as Spike chuckled at the blunt vengeance demon's questions.

"So do Slayers," said Spike, waggling his eyebrows at Buffy, who blushed even redder.

"We kissed at the end of the music fest, but didn't get together until after the diamond was stolen by the Nerd Herd. And broke up after Riley was here, but I think we're all good now," replied Buffy.

"Oh, oh, oh," spluttered Willow as a memory hit her brain, "When you were invisible Xander said he caught Spike doing 'pushups' in bed. You were together then, right?" 

Buffy blushed the reddest she had been all evening and nodded. "Spike's ours, right?" asked she again. 

The Scooby ladies nodded, each had their own reason for nodding. Dawn was glad that her sister and Spike might be getting together. Willow was happy that her friend might finally be happy. True, she wasn't pleased about it being Spike, but after the past few months, she decided that she was going to be SupportoWillow not Judgemental Willow. Anya decided that Spike and Buffy deserved each other. They were equals and that would cause excellent orgasms. She didn't care if Hoffy got mad at her or not, she was going to make sure they had happily ever after. Tara wished she had seen the spell on Buffy sooner, but tried not to be too hard on herself. She hadn't been looking for a vengeance spell.

"Well then, my harem of lovelies, let's beard the lion in its cave then," Spike said as he opened his door. The rest of the car's occupants piled out, stretching sore muscles. They decided to grab their bags later. No one wanted to be impeded by extra baggage. Spike strolled through the doors of Angel's hotel with a Summers lady on each arm. The other three following closely behind.

"Oi, Peaches, my harem and I have come for visit." Spike sat down on the middle step of the lobby stairs. The Scooby girls settled around him like he was a visiting sheik.

"Spike," growled Angel, launching himself at the lounging peroxide blonde vampire. Suddenly he found himself unable to move, his body acting as if it was suspended in jelly. Angel was so mad that he didn't even notice that Buffy had herself attached to Spike's arm like it was a life preserver.

"Now, now, Peaches. I am surrounded by a Slayer, her hair pulling Trans-dimensional Key of a kid sister, a vengeance demon and two witches. All ready to defend my sinister attraction," Spike chortled. 

"Who is a Spike?" asked a tall, bald black man in a confused voice.

"That is a Spike. William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, Scourge of Europe," replied the other man in the room, "One of the worst ever recorded, second only to...."

"Me," muttered Angel.

"Hey, Wesley, looking good," Buffy commented. The other Scooby ladies nodded. Wesley did look good. He was much more rugged and handsome than before, when all he wore was tweed. Some men improve with age and apparently Wesley was one of them.

"Spike is the one that caused me to break up with that Xander Harris. Never have thanked you for that, Spike. By the way, where is the idiot?" piped up Cordelia.

"The harem eunuch is off on a walkabout after leaving the demon-girl here at the altar." The Scoobies all hit Spike in admonishment for maligning the absent Xander, but Spike reveled in it. "Oh hit me some more, ladies." This, of course, got him another round of slaps.

"We're here because while trying to find vengeance against the harem eunuch.....I mean Xander, I discovered that Buffy is under a vengeance spell. Tara did a spell that located the origins of the vengeance was LA. The only one we know in LA is......." informed Anya.

"The Big Poofter, himself," broke in Spike.

"Do you know what kind of spell it is? And any idea when it started?" asked Wesley

"Well, it's quite a basic vengeance spell, really. Not very ingenious. It makes the love that a person feels all numb and twisted except towards one person. We think it started about the time..." Anya stated knowledgably, before Buffy broke in.

"..the big ho came to town last year and we had 'The Incident'."

"Ho? Incident?" asked Wesley.

"She means Drusilla. And we don't talk about 'The Incident', it was an error in judgment, so hence the name," stated Spike. The harem all nodded.

"I _would_ never wish such a thing on Buffy," said Angel. He wondered how his beloved Buffy could even think a thing like that about him. It must be the influence of Spike, he thought, I will have to get her away from that menace. He started to formulate his arguments in the back of his mind. He just knew he could persuade Buffy that Spike was just out to hurt her.

"Not even if Dru came back and told her Daddy about 'The Incident'?" asked Spike.

"I haven't seen Dru since I set her on fire."

"Hmm, if you didn't do the spell then who did?" Spike wanted to get to the bottom of this, and he knew his girls did, too. Of course he feared their wrath towards his grandsire might be so great there would be nothing left for him.

Just then a young boy and a green demon hit the top of the upstairs staircase, involved in their own conversation. They were so engrossed in fact that they didn't notice the visitors until they were at the bottom of the stairs. 

Spike's nostrils flared when he caught a familiar, but unwelcome scent. "So Peaches, you going to tell us how you and Darla had a sprog?"

The boy shouted, "It's a vampire!" He pulled a stake from his back pocket, and he rushed towards Spike only to find himself at the receiving end of Buffy's right hook. The boy suspended in the gelled-air by magic along side Angel.

Then Buffy asked, "I thought Darla was dusted?"

"She was, but Wolfram and Hart resurrected her magically," piped up Cordelia. 

"Magically? Magically how?" gasped Willow, her eyes widening as she stared at Buffy. 

Buffy's eyes widened as if she was trying to remember something. She eeped, then gulped. She couldn't remember when her last period was. Her mind scrambled frantically. Buffy was totally freaked out that she couldn't remember when her last period was, but knew she had better not show it right now. "So not an issue right now, let's get back on topic," she stated, "Vengeance spell, ring a bell?"

"Everyone hold on! Easy solution here." Wesley exclaimed loudly, getting everyone's attention. He pointed to the demon that came in with the boy. "This is Lorne. He's an empath demon, and he can read you when you sing."

"Will there be singing and dancing, burning and dying?" piped up Anya, "Because all I can say is.."

"Been there, done that," interjected Dawn. "Have the cool medallion and the secrets spilled to show for it." She gave a little shrug when thehe AI crew gave the entire Sunnydale crew a strange look.

"Guess you did have to be there," whispered Tara. The Sunnydale crew all chuckled.

"No, no dancing, no burning, no dying. Just sing, Creme Puff," said Lorne.

"Do I have to? I don't sing too well," said Buffy.

"How about we do our duet, Slayer?" asked Spike to which Buffy nodded her answer. Together the two blonds started to sing.

"I touch the fire and it freezes me"  
"I died, so many years ago,"  
"I look into it and its black"  
"But you make me feel like it isn't so"  
"Why can't I feel?"

"Spike serenaded you?? You are so lucky, Buffy. If you weren't my sister, I would be totally jealous. I got serenaded by the red, horned demon from Hell who wanted to make me his queen," Dawn ended disgustedly.

"Yes, that was quite good, lovebirds. I need to talk to you privately when we have a chance, but for now I found out who did the vengeance spell," crooned Lorne, still swaying to the music only he could hear. He swayed around the room for a few minutes more before the impatient Spike and Scooby women demanded he tell them.

"Oh, oh, sorry, got caught up in the emotions there. Wolfram and Hart did the spell. Looks like after the Darla fiasco, they had hopes that this sweetie here would help Angel lose his soul. But what they didn't know was she wasn't _in_ love with him anymore. She had moved on. A general reversal spell should work on it, since it wasn't actually cast by a vengeance demon," Lorne informed the group.

As Wesley moved towards the bookcase in search of a spell book, Buffy piped up, "Make sure you have plenty of Tagas Root. Remember, Spike, when we were engaged the Magic Box was out of Tagas Root." She turned to Anya. "You are a much better shopkeeper than the last one."

"Bet you taste better than the one before that, too," hinted Spike, waggling his eyebrows at Anya. But before the ladies could admonish him, Angel began to splutter.

"Engaged? I told you to find normal and you became engaged to this evil soulless creature? How could you, Buffy?" Angel roared, causing many of the people in the room to flinch. 

Willow eeped and hid her face in her hands. It was her fault that Spike and Buffy got engaged in the first place. Tara put her arm around Willow, whispering assurances in her ear. 

"Well?" Angel roared again. This was getting worse and worse.

"Yes, we were engaged, Angel," Buffy said belligerently, "See Spike still wears my engagement ring." She grabbed the blond vampire's hand, holding it out so the AI group could see the silver skull ring on his finger. "Besides, you want to know what 'normal' did? 'Normal' was getting vamp ho suck jobs because he couldn't handle not being the strong one. If Spike hadn't been stalker guy at the time, the rest of us could have been dead from a vamped Riley."

Before anything else could be said, Wesley announced he was ready to do the reversal spell. He mixed a few things together and spoke a small incantation. There was a poof of smoke and suddenly Buffy began sobbing. She scrunched down into herself, her face in the palms of her hands. Everyone in the room was a bit taken aback except Spike. He gently reached out to touch Buffy on the shoulder. As soon as he did, the Slayer flung her arms around his neck. 

"I am sorry, Spike. So sorry," Buffy continued to sob and say she was sorry to the vampire trying to console her. When her sobs finally ended up being hiccup-y catches in her throat, Spike pulled her face away his shoulder and cupped her chin in the palm of his hand.

"All ready forgiven, you know that, Slayer."

"How can you forgive me, Spike?" Buffy cried, "All the things I did to you."

Tara gently reached out and touched Buffy's arm as she asked, "What things, Buffy?"

Buffy ducked her head in shame. Spike might be able to forgive her, but she wasn't sure she would be able to forgive herself. Sure, in the beginning she was feeling out of sorts being torn from heaven, but that didn't condone how she had treated Spike.

"I used Spike to feel... feel anything... he would pour out his heart to me and I would stomp on it," whispered Buffy. Only the Scoobies, Angel and Connor could hear what she was saying. "And you know at my party when we said that Spike got beat up by demons he owed kittens to? Well, the only demon Spike ran into was the Slayer. And... I believed Riley when he said Spike was the Doctor. I blew up Spike's crypt."

Each of the Scooby women hugged Buffy as she lay against Spike's chest. Angel and Connor began to splutter in the background, but they were ignored for now. Finally Dawn spoke up, causing Buffy to lift her head away from Spike and stare at her sister.

"Buffy, sweetie, you already said that you think you love him. You told us before we came in. Spike forgives you and we know the spell was making you feel wonky. So can you forgive yourself?"

"Maybe...after I make it up to Spike....I-I-I," Buffy ducked her head against Spike's neck where she whispered, against his skin, "I love you, Spike."

The mutterings of Angel and his spawn broke through the little cocoon that the Sunnydale crew had around themselves. Their ranting voices getting louder and louder.

"Buffy, how can you love him? He doesn't have a soul," Angel ground out from gritted teeth. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, they did. How could Buffy love Spike? He was nothing, just a waste of space in Angel's opinion.

"Anything not human deserves to die," said Connor confidently. Holtz had taught him all things not human were abominations that need to be destroyed. Connor was sure in his faith that this was a true statement.

"And yet you accept the empath demon!" exclaimed Anya. Connor had no answer to this. He had found Lorne to be different than other demons, but that still didn't change how he felt about demons in general.

Buffy pulled herself away from Spike. She had enough drama for one night and she wanted to be alone with Spike. She knew in her heart she had a lot of making up to do. Buffy planned on making sure Spike knew exactly how much she cared for him. Then tomorrow she would worry about not remembering when her last period was. And with Angel acting like such a big, fat.....poofter, she decided to only address Wesley. He was being helpful.

"Wes, we need somewhere to sleep. Do you have three extra rooms for us?" Buffy asked her former Watcher, "One for Spike and me, one for Willow and Tara and one for Dawn and Anya." Buffy watched Wesley's face to see his reactions to her room arrangements, and she was glad when not even a flicker of distaste crossed his face.

"I'm sure Fred and I can get some rooms ready for you and your companions," Wesley replied. He had noticed the way Spike interacted with Buffy and the rest of the female Scoobies. He was sure if Spike was untrustworthy none of them would tolerate him.

"Who's Fred? Is that the black guy?" asked Dawn, peering around the room. She knew everyone assembled except the black guy and Angel's son, who would be kinda cute if he was a demon bigot. She sighed and secretly wished for an exciting boyfriend like Spike.

"No. That's Gunn. Fred is a young lady we rescued in Lorne's dimension...well, right before you died, Buffy. She's a sweet young woman, a genius really. Willow, you and her would probably get along famously," answered Wesley, "Which ever one of you that is holding Angel and Connor in place, can you let them down now. I am sure they will behave. I am sure any of you can defend yourselves against them." Wesley strolled up the stairs in search of the elusive Fred.

As a group, the Sunnydale group turned to look at the immobilized vampire and his son. They both nodded their consent that they wouldn't try anything stupid. They both crashed to the floor when the spell was ended.

"Either one of the Wiccas or the demon girl did that to you, Peaches, Sprog. If you don't want to find yourself replacing that Amy bint as Red's pet rat, you better watch your p's and q's," Spike stated. He was so sick of Angel and his attitude. "Ladies, let's get our bags from the car and find our rooms."

Cordy had watched the entire proceedings with interest. This could get messy if Angel didn't knock off the stupid jealous vampire posturing. And Connor! Cordelia knew she was going to have to talk to him, and soon. Father and son could end up really hurt. It appeared everyone of the Sunnydale contingent was powerful in their own right. She shuddered to think what would happen if either Angel or Connor pissed them off. She was shaken from her thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless," Cordy spoke into the mouthpiece, "Yes...a demon you say...what's the address? Got it. I will send two of our investigators out to your location right away. Angel and Connor, here's the address. Hop to it, boys." She handed Angel the paper and shooed both of them towards the door.

As soon as the Angel and Connor had brushed past them, the Scoobies stood up and moved out to Spike's Desoto as a group. Buffy glanced around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers.

"Guys, I don't trust everyone on Angel's team, including Angel at this point. Always be in pairs, especially Spike. I am not sure his chip will work or not with Connor and we can't take the change. Be careful. Be on your guard," she informed her friends. They all nodded in understanding. None of them wanted things to go horribly wrong. Spike broke the silence.

"Okay, my harem of lovelies, let's break out the luggage," he said as he popped the trunk of his car. He handed each of the women their bag, then grabbed his own. They traipsed inside to find Wesley and a tall skinny woman with a Texan accent waiting to show them to thier rooms. 

The Sunnydale crew followed Wesley and Fred upstairs. Tara and Willow took the first room offered. Anya and Dawn took the second while Spike and Buffy took the third. After they were inside and had taken care of their bags, Buffy suddenly felt incredibly shy. Sure, they had had mind blowing, bone melting sex and she had said she loved him, but suddenly she felt as if they were about to make love for the very first time. And technically it was. Every encounter before had been so harsh and so full of anger.

"So, Slayer...."

"So, Spike...."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this, Buffy?" Spike asked. He took off his duster, throwing it over the back of a chair. The rooms were quite nicely furnished. They even had soft armchairs. One of which Spike practically threw himself into. He watched the Slayer, gauging her mood. Buffy nodded, uncertain of what to do.

"Well come over here and show me, Slayer," Spike said, patting his lap, letting her know that he wasn't going to act different now that they were out of the public eye. Buffy flung herself across the room and onto Spike's lap. His arms closed around her as she buried her face in his neck.

"I love you, Spike. I'm so sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" Buffy breathed into Spike's neck. Spike curled his fingers through her hair to gently pull her face away from his skin. He looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"You need to forgive yourself, Buffy, I have. There's nothin' for you to make up for. Just hearin' you say you love me is enough," Spike announced before crushing his lips to hers. They sat there kissing, their hands tangled in each other's hair, for several minutes until Buffy became aware of Spike's growing erection. 

The blond Slayer pulled back to whisper in his ear. "Let me take care of you, Spike. Your wish is my command." 

Spike's reaction was instantaneous. Groaning, he told Buffy to get up and undress completely. This gave him a chance to adjust his hard-on as she hurried to comply. When she was totally naked in front of him, he suppressed another groan as his eyes traveled over her lush body. Her rosy nipples were hard and tight with anticipation and he could see her pubic hairs getting wet with her juices. Her scent filled him up and overrode all his other senses.

"You are so beautiful, Buffy. I love you so very much. Now get over here and unbutton my jeans for me. I need to feel your hot mouth on me." 

Buffy hurried towards her vampire ready obey his every little whim. She knew how much he loved to have his dick sucked. "I love to suck your cock, Spike. I said before I didn't, but I do," Buffy announced, as she helped him unbutton his pants and slip them down off his hips. His hard-on sprung free, causing Buffy to lick her lips. She bent at the waist to give Spike a long hot kiss before dropping to her knees in front of him. She then freed his feet from his boots and removed his pants entirely. 

Spike leaned slightly forward and whipped off his t shirt. Now he was as naked as she was.

Grasping Spike's cock in her hands, Buffy leaned in to place an open-mouthed kiss on the head. She opened her mouth and engulfed him with her mouth. Spike reached up to stroke her hair. He adored Buffy, was her willing slave, but having her kneeling at his feet with her hot little mouth taking him in made him feel every bit the master vampire he was. 

Unable to wait any longer to be inside Buffy's hot, tight wetness, Spike leaned down to bodily bring Buffy up onto his lap. She rose up on her knees to allow the head of his cock to brush against her, before slowly sinking down on him. His face lit up with the same wondrous look he had so many months ago in the abandoned building.

"Oh Slayer, so hot. I've missed you so much. Missed your heat... missed everything. I love you," Spike bellowed as he lunged up into her pussy, spilling his cold seed. It felt like forever since he had been inside her, and he couldn't hold on for any longer. Buffy's head fell back as Spike's cock hit that special place inside of her, causing her to orgasm.

"Missed you too, Spike. I love you, but I'm still sorry. What do you want to do next?" Buffy whispered as she wiggled around on his lap. 

Spike stood up to carry the Slayer, who was still attached to his cock, to the bed where he dropped both their bodies onto the bedspread. Buffy grunted beneath him as another mini spasm hit her body.

"Time for Round Two, pet. This time we won't miss the bed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy awoke slowly. She glanced at the clock, and she saw only a few hours had passed since she and Spike had fallen asleep. She felt surprisingly refreshed. As she thought back over the events of the past few hours, her focus narrowed in on one thing. 

Magically resurrected women having sex with vampires might cause pregnancy. It had for Angel and Darla. 

Buffy closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Trying to remember when her last period was. She knew she had one almost immediately after her and Spike had demolished the house. That's why she was so grouchy when she came to the crypt to ask him for help to find Rack. The way his nostrils had flared, and the smirk on his face had pissed her off at the time. She was sure she had had one immediately after the sex in the alley behind the Doublemeat Palace, and then again right after her birthday. However she couldn't think of another one since then. And her birthday had been two, almost 3 months ago. If she was pregnant, it would explain a lot; he bad moodiness when Riley came to town, the emotional roller coaster she had felt at the Wedding from Hell.

Buffy slipped out of bed, making sure she didn't disturb the sleeping vampire. She paced the floor, her thoughts becoming more and more chaotic as she thought about being pregnant. Not just pregnant, but pregnant by a master vampire. One who didn't have his soul? This was so wrong! This couldn't be happening.

Buffy feel to her knees. What was she thinking? She hadn't even taken a test yet to confirm or deny pregnancy. Besides she loved Spike and he loved her. She just wasn't so sure he would want to have a baby with her. What if he didn't want to have a baby with her? A tear leaked down her cheek.

The thud of Buffy falling to her knees caused Spike to wake up. He immediately sat up to find out what was the matter. Buffy looked over at him and smiled. She knew she needed to hide what she was thinking quickly. Spike always knew when something was up.

"Just tripped, baby. For being the Slayer, I sure am a klutz sometimes," Buffy reassured the sleepy vampire. 

Spike smiled at her. "If you are sure, Goldilocks. Whatcha up to?" he asked before he yawned. He laid back down on his side to watch Buffy rise to her feet. She moved around the room to gather her clothes. Buffy was right in her thinking that Spike did know something was up. He had decided he just wouldn't press Buffy about it. Last night had been so perfect, making love for hours, that he didn't want to make her mad. Brassed-off Slayers and sex weren't so mixy, in the words of the Scoobies.

"I thought I would take a shower then see if the others need anything from the drugstore. I forgot to pack a few things and I need to go get them," replied Buffy, "Did you need anything while I was out?"

"Think I am out of fags. Check my coat pocket for some dosh. Love ya, pet." said Spike. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Buffy stared at the peaceful face of her sleeping vampire and sighed. She needed to get showered and to the drugstore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy got back from the drugstore with her purchases in hand. She dropped off the other women's bags at their respective doors. When she entered her bedroom, she immediately checked to see if Spike was awake. _Great, he's still asleep._

Buffy went into the bathroom with her bag of goodies. She opened the bag to get a few of the items out, including the pregnancy test, but the rest she put under the sink for later. Spike was in for a big surprise. Buffy tore into the tester box and read the instructions. _Hmm, seems simple enough. Pee on the end and wait 3 minutes. One line means not pregnant, two lines mean pregnant._

Once Buffy had done that, she sat on the toilet taking deep breaths. She kept glancing at her watch. _Boy, three minutes could feel like forever._ Buffy's thoughts swirled around her head, creating chaos in thier wake. All the thoughts from earlier in the day hit her again. What if? What if?

Finally it was time to look at the tester. Buffy picked it up, stared at it, put it down, and repeated the process several times. As reality began to sink in, Buffy could feel blackness surround her awareness and she slipped boneless to the floor in a full faint.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn knocked quietly on Buffy's door not wanting to wake Spike up. When she didn't get an answer, she tried the doorknob. _Oh good, it's unlocked._ She turned the knob, and she peeked into the room. Spike was asleep on the bed, thankfully covered, but Buffy was no where in sight. Dawn hurried over to the bathroom, only to find Buffy on the floor. She hurried to sister's side as worry seeped into her system.

"Buffy! Buffy, wake up!" Dawn dropped to the floor next to Buffy, and she shook her sister's shoulder. 

Buffy's eyes opened as she moaned. She looked up into Dawn's concerned eyes. "What are you doing here, Dawnie?" asked a confused Buffy. She sat up and leaned against the sink cabinet.

"I came in to tell you Xander will be coming down from Sunnydale later today, as soon as he gets his car fixed. Guess he had a fender bender." Dawn spied the pregnancy tester on the floor and picked it up. "Buffy, is there something you want to tell me?" She waved the tester in front of Buffy's face.

"Um, I am pregnant," Buffy said, sheepishly. She had wanted to tell Spike first to see his reaction before telling anyone else. _Oh well, too late now._

"Who's the father? I thought Spike was your boyfriend," Dawn accused Buffy. How could Buffy have cheated on Spike?

"Dawn! Spike's the father. Didn't you hear the conversation yesterday about mystically resurrected woman and vamps getting pregnant?" Buffy defended herself fiercely.

Dawn flung her arms around Buffy. "I am going to be an auntie! Me! Auntie Dawn!" 

Buffy returned the hug with a tight one of her own. "You aren't upset, Dawnie?" she just had to ask. As long as Dawn was happy about the pregnancy, then nothing else mattered.

"Hell no!!! And anyone who is? I will just pull their hair!" announced Dawn. She was so happy for her sister and for Spike. A baby! 

"Don't tell anyone yet. I need to make sure Spike's all right with it," Buffy said worriedly. She reached up to stroke Dawn's hair, letting that calm her nerves. "Better get the others off this floor. I've a plan to tell him, and it might get a bit noisy. I'm worried Spike might be quite the denial guy for a while when I tell him."

Dawn nodded as she helped her sister to her feet. She hurried out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face. She was off to get the other Scooby ladies to go downstairs. Maybe some shopping goodness was in order. She could throw some subtle clues out and see if anyone caught them. On her way out the door, she said over shoulder. "Make sure you lock the door, Buffy. You don't want any unwanted visitors."

~~~~~~~~~

Spike awoke to find himself tied spread-eagle to the bedposts. When he experimentally pulled on wrist, whatever was holding him tightened. He raised his head to look around the room. His eyes lit on a provocative sight. The Slayer, _his Slayer_ , was sitting on the armchair clad only in thigh high chocolate colored nylons. Spike's cock immediately hardened.

Spike watched as Buffy rubbed lotion into her high pert breasts. He sniffed the air and caught a whiff of chocolate and marshmallow. He licked his lips when she plucked her nipples into hard nubs before her fingers delved further down her body, spreading a large dollop of the lotion down her abdomen to her pussy. _Her cleanly shaven pussy._ Spike groaned. He had begged her on more than one occasion to shave down there for him, but she never would.

"It's amazing what one can find at drugstores these days," Buffy started to speak as she rubbed lotion into her pussy lips, "Things to tie up your boyfriend. Things to rub all over your body, just not sure if rubbing this yummy lotion in or having you lick it off, which will be more fun. And other things, too, Spike." She got up from her seat, and with swaying hips, she approached the bed.

Buffy climbed on the bed and straddled Spike, leaning forward to rub her breasts on his chest. Spike groaned again. The feel of her clean shaven pussy against his stomach muscles were a big distraction for the bound vampire. Buffy nipped at his earlobe, grabbing his attention.

"God, Slayer, quit teasing me," Spike demanded pulling against his restraints, even knowing he was just tightening them. He was so hot and ready to play, but it appeared his vixen had other plans. 

Buffy moved from his earlobe to his neck, where she gently bit down on his dead pulse point. She wanted him significantly distracted when she told him the big news. "They sell lots of other things at drugstores, baby, like pregnancy testers," she whispered into his flesh as she removed her teeth from his neck.

"Slayer, my boys are dead, remember?" Spike announced. What was going on in the Slayer's head?

"Remember the conversation about mystically resurrected women and vamps getting pregnant yesterday?" Buffy asked. She trailed her tongue down his chest till she got to a dark, masculine nipple. She kissed it to hardness before nipping at it. She then looked up into his face as he nodded, "Well who here in this room are a mystically resurrected woman and the vamp she's been fucking?"

"Luv, that's impossible," stated Spike, shaking his head in disbelief. She couldn't be pregnant with his child. But listening closely to her body, he could hear another heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there. 

Buffy then sat all the way up and sighed. "I didn't cheat on you, Spike. You have been the only one for me in a very long time...even...even before Riley left me." She leaned in towards him and whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?" 

Spike nodded.

"The night after you tried to get the chip out I dreamed about you. I burst into your crypt to get you for trying to mess up Riley's surgery. I told you that you were a killer and you told me to end your torment. You took off your shirt, but I couldn't do it..." Buffy trailed off at the astonished look on Spike's face.

"Then you went to stake me but stopped. We kissed. You told me you wanted me and I told you I loved you...ya Slayer. Sounds like we had the same dream. That's when I knew I loved you," Spike said. He wished he was untied so he could hold his wonderful girl. He had closed his eyes for a few minutes as the emotions rolled across him, but they popped open again as she moved down his body to swirl her tongue in his bellybutton.

"Well, it made me go all denial Buffy. The night behind the Bronze when you were telling me about the Slayer of Slayers, I knew you were going to kiss me. I was just so scared that if I let you start, I would never want to stop. So I said the meanest, stupidest thing I could have. Spike, you are not beneath me..." Buffy moved down to kiss the inside of one of Spike's thigh before lightly biting it.

"You are not convenient." Buffy kissed then bit his other thigh. Spike began to struggle just a bit. Buffy's teasing was starting to get to him. He pumped his hips a little to get her attention to his hard cock before he exploded.

"And you make me very, very hot, baby." Buffy put her fist around Spike hard-on and began to pump it. Spike closed his eyes and flung his head slightly back, his teeth clenched.

"We are having a baby. Buffy and Spike. I am happy. Dawn is happy. You are......" Buffy trailed off, hoping that Spike would pick up where she left off.

"Happy. Very happy, luv," Spike groaned as Buffy engulfed his cock with her hot mouth, "Fuck, Buffy. That feels so good. Fuck, I love you Oh, that's right, suck harder. God, girl, you make me cum so darned fast." Spike finished speaking as his cock erupted with streams of ropey emissions. 

Buffy moaned and hummed as she swallowed it down. When she was done, she pulled away from the vampire with a little grin on her face. "Wonderful, baby. Now let's see how the body creme tastes," Buffy murmured as she moved up his body and shoved her breasts in his face. 

Spike sucked and nibbled at Buffy's nipples until they were wet and distended. She moaned as the ache at the apex of her thighs increased. She needed that talented mouth elsewhere on her body. She pulled her tits away from Spike's face, quickly moving so her shaven mound was directly over his mouth.

"Eat me, Spike!" Buffy demanded before pushing her pussy down into his face. 

Spike licked her slit from top to bottom and back again, settling on her clit for a second before moving back to her sopping hole. He went back and forth never letting up with what he was doing until he felt her getting close to her orgasm. Spike watched Buffy's face carefully. Just as the orgasm began to roll through her, he changed into his game face and turned into her thigh to bite her. 

Buffy's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She moved back down his body and collapsed boneless on his chest. She pulled a pair of scissors from off the nightstand and cut the nylons on Spike's wrists. Holding her close he took the scissors to cut his ankles loose, too. 

Spike flipped Buffy over so that she was beneath him, and then he was at last sheathed in her heat.

"You bit me, Spike!" Buffy wasn't sure if she was unhappy or not about the bite. It had actually felt tremendously good, just like he had promised 2 1/2 years ago when they were engaged. Buffy looked up into Spike yellow demon eyes and was amazed at how beautiful she thought he was now. How much love shined there for her. 

"That I did, luv. Now that I am not worried you will stake me. I plan on claiming you, Buffy. Making you mine. You, Niblet and the little bit are all mine. Hell, even the Scoobies are mine as much as I hate to admit it. My family," stated Spike as he began pumping into her hot, tight sheath. As he began to pump harder and faster, Buffy's head fell back from the pleasure, exposing her neck to her demon lover.

"I love you, Spike. Only you. I'm yours," Buffy whispered as her body began to clench with the first of her orgasms. 

Spike could feel the quakes running through his Slayer's body and wasted no time sinking his fangs into her neck. He took several sips before pulling away from her neck. "Mine," Spike growled.

"Yours," Buffy whispered. She looked up into his face. He tilted his head to the side as if to indicate he wanted her to repeat the process. Buffy wasn't sure she could bite Spike like he bit her, until he started to lick his claim marks. Then as she began to wiggle under him in pleasure, she couldn't help herself. The intensity of the feelings he was provoking made the decision easy for her. Buffy shoved her face into Spike's neck and bit down. She sipped a small amount. 

Spike came so hard he saw stars, his cool seed spurting forth into his mate.

"Mine. My Spike."

"Yours, Slayer. Willing slave, baby."

Buffy got a sly look on her face. Opening the nightstand drawer she took out a massager similar to the one she got for her birthday. 

Spike chortled with mirth. His Slayer was a sly one, alright, and pretty darned sexy too boot.

"Ready for round four?" Buffy asked.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

A couple of hours later Spike strolled downstairs to find his Scooby ladies all sitting around on lobby couches filling Cordelia in on the latest happenings in good ole Sunnyhell. The smile on Buffy's face was so beautiful, he paused for a minute to catch an unneeded breath. She sensed he was in the room and looked up to greet him.

"Hey, Spike," Buffy greeted him, and then picked up a bottle of black nail polish, "It's been awhile." She patted the couch beside her. 

Spike sauntered over to her and plopped down on the couch. He hadn't really planned on having her paint his nails, but just then Angel and Connor came out of one of the offices. The pair of them started to throw Spike dirty looks. However he couldn't resist pissing them off even more. Spike made a big show of cuddling up with Buffy.

"Sure, Slayer," replied Spike, placing one of his hands in hers. 

Buffy shook the nail polish before opening it. She caressed Spike's hand as she began to paint on the black polish. "Why did you stop wearing your polish, Spike?" she asked.

"When Glory beat me up," replied Spike, "She broke my hand. Then we lot were too busy running for our lives from those sodden knights. Then...I just didn't care. If it hadn't been for my promise..." Spike looked down at his and Buffy's entwined hands. Each of the Scooby ladies reached out and touched Spike.

"I had to blackmail him into coming back to the house with me," Dawn said, remembering how heartbroken the vampire was when Buffy had taken her dive off the tower, "He wanted us to just leave him there. He couldn't walk away on his own. The fall had broken his legs."

Angel could no longer stand to watch and listen to what was going on. He knew he had to show Buffy and the other ladies what kind of monster Spike really was. He was sure soon they would be kicking Spike to the curb. So entrenched in his supposed righteous anger and disdain, he didn't notice that everyone in the room except Connor was ignoring him.

"Buffy, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Angel said with a small pout. 

Buffy looked up from Spike's hand to look at her ex. She realized that he was once again being childish and petulant. "Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of my friends," Buffy announced. She was getting tired of Angel and his whole stupid attitude. The whole "I can't be with you, but you can't be with anyone else" thing was wearing on her nerves.

"Fine! You know he is just waiting to get the chip out and then he will kill you all. That's the way he is," Angel informed Buffy.

"NO, Peaches. That's the way _YOU_ are, not me. These are my girls. All of them. My family. And I will never hurt them," Spike ground out between gritted teeth. He wished the pillock would just shut up and take a walk in the sun or something. And take the darned muttering sprog with him.

"You have threatened to kill all of them before," replied Angel.

"He has not. He has never threatened to kill me," said Dawn, "In fact he has helped me on more than one occasion. He took torture from a Hell-god and never gave up my identity as the Key." Dawn moved in closer to Spike, putting her hand on his shoulder in a sign of support. 

Spike grinned at his grandsire.

"He has never threatened me, either," revealed Tara, "When my family tried to take me away he hit me and proved I wasn't a demon." She, too, moved closer to Spike to put her hand on his shoulder. 

Spike reached up and patted Tara's hand, being careful not to smudge his newly painted nails.

"He threatened me one time, but later told me he liked me in the little pink fuzzy number with the lilac underneath that I was wearing.. It was sorta sweet in an evil kinda way..." Willow trailed off as she saw her friends look at her funny. She rolled her eyes at them and moved in closer to Tara. 

"He has never really threatened me, tried to mug me once, but that was a long time ago. He did get me those great Gorlock customers though. They give me lots and lots of money at the Magic Box," said Anya, beaming at the vampire in question. She awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

"That's all good and well, Buffy, but what about you? You know it's all a ploy to get you vulnerable so when the chip is out he can kill you!" Angel restated his argument. Why the heck couldn't these women see the truth of things? What was it about his grandchilde that made the sanest of women do stupid things?

Buffy glanced up at Spike from under her lashes. He gave her just the smallest of nods indicating he was ready for the next big fallout. He knew she was about to spill the beans about herself and his chip.

"That argument won't work with me, Angel. Spike's chip hasn't worked on me ever since I pulled out of Heaven," stated Buffy, "It's one of the things we found out months ago."

"Never hurt you, kitten. You know that," Spike said softly, lifting his hand to her face. Buffy smiled up at him brightly.

"When did you find this out?" asked Dawn.

"During the diamond heist, and then we had a knockdown drag out fight later," replied Buffy. She moved closer to Spike and laid her head on Spike's shoulder.

"Who won?"

"I did," replied Spike and Buffy at the same time. 

Buffy jerked away from Spike to give him an incredulous look. "You so did not, Spike. I won!" Buffy said. "Who was on top first? I can't believe I said that." 

Spike smirked at her, shaking his head. His girl blurted out the strangest things. Took him back to before he serenaded her where she had blurted out about what else would she be pumping him for besides information. 

"What the heck is going on with comedy routine?" growled Angel. "Why haven't you staked Spike yet? As soon as he gets you alone he will kill you."

"I will not, you stupid sod. I have been alone with Buffy plenty of times. The Scoobies have all been preoccupied the past few months, they wouldn't have even noticed she was missing till I was long, long gone." Spike glanced at the Scooby ladies in apology, but they all nodded towards him understanding what he was talking about. "Besides, I would never hurt my mate and the mother of my child."

Spike's announcement caused various reactions in the others present in the room. Dawn bounced with joy. She hadn't been able to keep it a secret from the other ladies because while out shopping she kept looking at baby things and they had gotten curious. So this had been a good thing. They showed a unified front to Angel. Cordy was astonished but after spending so many years first with Buffy's group and then with Angel, nothing really, truly surprised her. She offered a quiet, heartfelt congratulation. She knew Buffy had moved on, now if she could just convince Angel.

"Buffy, you don't have to tie yourself to this creature. There are ways to break the claim," Angel moved towards his former flame. Then he saw the glint in her eyes; a hard steely glint he had never seen thrown in his direction before.

"I don't want to break the claim, Angel. I fully reciprocated the claim. Spike is mine, always and forever," Buffy stated firmly. She was tired of this bullshit from Angel. He was getting on her last nerve.

"But.." Angel started again and was silenced when Buffy put her hand up.

"Angel, I really wish you that the next woman who says she loves you would make you grovel at her feet any time she wanted," Buffy said.

Anya's face changed as she said "Wish Granted."

Cordy looked at Buffy in shock. Buffy just lifted her eyebrows and tilted her head to indicate Angel. Buffy had noticed how Cordelia had sounded when she talked about Angel. How she had reacted when he entered the room.

"Angel, I love you," she practically shouted. "So Anya, how does the groveling thing work?" This was going to be so much fun. As soon as she taught him a lesson, never again would he be rude to anyone.

"Oh easy. Just say 'grovel' and he will fall at your feet kissing them, then to make him stop, say 'stop groveling'. Glad to be of service, Buffy and Cordelia," Anya said, informatively. She nodded happily at the other ladies as they smiled at her. They were all tired of Angel and his blustering, too.

Connor couldn't stay still a moment longer, "How can you people be around two soulless demons? They both need to die!" 

Buffy jumped up and stood in front of her mate and friends. She decided to tell this kid a thing or two. He more than had it coming. "Let me tell you something, kid. When I was first called, I thought a lot like you. All demons equal evil therefore they had to die. But slowly exceptions were made. My first boyfriend turned out to be a vampire, a vampire with a soul, but still a vampire. My best friend started getting witch powers and her boyfriend was bitten by a werewolf, two more exceptions. My mortal enemy came to me with a truce. He became an exception. Eventually an important exception," Buffy turned and smiled at Spike, "My other best friend began dating an ex-vengeance demon. She became an exception. Spike's friend Clem, an exception. Your empath demon, exception. Pretty soon the black and white becomes gray. Cordy, now half demon, exception. Just as Maggie Walsh, the Geek Trio, The Knights Templars, Ben, have all shown me that humans aren't always in the white area. You need to learn that, kid, before you do something stupid. Don't touch my demons."

"No, don't want to cross a brassed off Slayer, boy. Your nose would pay the price," Spike chortled. He loved it when Buffy did her speeches. He reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her down on his lap. He sat there nuzzling her neck while she continued to stare at Connor. 

Angel started in on his blustering again, but a sharp "grovel" from Cordy had him quiet and kissing her feet. Everyone was quite astonished to see it. Connor stormed up the stairs and disappeared into the upper region of the hotel.

"Need to get us a camera," Spike whispered in Buffy's ear. He thought Angel on the ground groveling was a beautiful sight to behold. Buffy giggled then turned to kiss him full on the mouth in front of everyone. Cordy finally let Angel up and went to sit in a chair across the room where he grumbled until a sharp look from Cordy shut him up.

"We have presents for the baby," Dawn said, gleefully. And with that the ladies all leaped up to get shopping bags from various hiding places, "We will do better later, Buffy. There is only so much you can pick up at the drugstore. We didn't have time to go anywhere else." She handed Buffy a bag that appeared to be a book. Buffy was surprised to find a pregnancy book, similar to a baby book, where all the important facts could be written down. Buffy beamed at her sister and thanked her. She put the book on a nearby table.

Willow and Tara's gift was bibs that said "I 'heart' my mama" and "I 'heart' my daddy." Buffy hopped up off of Spike's lap to give them both a hug. Spike pulled her back down onto his lap when she was finished. He flashed the witches a smile, glad they were being so accepting of all the sudden changes in thier lives. Anya's gift was yellow fleece baby blanket with ducks on it. She shuddered when she told them about the blankets with bunnies on them. 

The doors of the hotel opened, allowing Wesley, Gunn and Fred into the room. They each carried two or three bags of takeout food. They swept through the main lobby into the dining room. The food was all placed on a sideboard in buffet style. There was Mexican and Chinese food, enough for everyone. Wesley and Gunn watched with interest as Spike looked through the containers to pick himself out a couple of tacos and a extra spicy Chinese food. And when Wesley pulled a beer out of the fridge, Spike asked for one of those, too.

"Anyone else want a beer?" Wesley asked. A couple of the others nodded yes, but Buffy shook her head.

"Even if I wasn't pregnant, Buffy and alcohol are totally unmixy."

"She sure is," laughed Spike between bites, "The demons told me never to bring her to kitten poker again."

"What did she do?" asked Willow.

"Let all the kittens loose. Bet she's the kinda girl who lets all the lobsters go at the fancy restaurant, too," Spike teased. When Buffy stuck her tongue out at him, he groaned and leaned in to give her a kiss. Right then the doors to the dining room swung open and Xander appeared.

"Hey was wondering where you all were hiding......What the holy hell is going on? Why are Buffy and Spike kissing?" blustered Xander. He didn't notice the Scooby ladies rolling their eyes at him. 

Spike pulled away from Buffy, finally noticing the newest person in the room. "Well, well, if it isn't the harem eunuch."

"Evil Undead, get your filthy paws off of Buffy." Xander was so intent on his goal he didn't notice that no one else seemed concerned that Spike and Buffy had locked lips at the dinner table. Well, Angel had minded, but he didn't feel like groveling at the moment so he kept his mouth shut. Anya stood up from her chair to intercept the advancing Xander.

"You leave Buffy and Spike alone, Alexander LaVelle Harris, they both deserve orgasms." 

Xander couldn't believe he was hearing this. Buffy and the walking dead kissing was not of the good. And no one but him seemed to care. He turned to Willow.

"Did you botch up another spell, Willow?" he accused his friend. When she gave him a nasty look and shook her head, he was even more confused and turned back to Anya.

"Why can't you be accepting of Buffy being with Spike if he makes her happy?" Anya asked her former fiance. 

"Because he is an evil, soulless demon," replied Xander. He wondered how Anya could ask him such a question. Then he gasped as her beautiful face changed into the horrific, terrifying face of a vengeance demon.

"You said you still loved me, Xander. That it wasn't my fault that you left me at the altar. I am a demon, again. Do you love me even now?" Anya needled Xander. Xander gulped. Of course he loved Anya, no matter what she was, but what did that have to do with Spike and Buffy. He reluctantly nodded.

"Of course I want to be with you, Anya. I love you no matter what."

"Then leave Spike and Buffy alone. They want to be together and they love each other," commented Anya. Xander started to protest again, but Anya pulled him out of the dining room and began to lecture him about the way he treated others.

"Boy, I wish those two would just elope to Vegas," replied Buffy, smiling up at Spike. She knew that Anya would be keeping Xander in line in regards to Buffy's relationship with Spike. 

Anya popped back in the room momentarily. "Wish granted. Thank-you, Buffy," she said.

Dawn bounced up and down in her seat before announcing gleefully, "Road trip to Vegas for everyone."


End file.
